


Can't help falling in love

by YellowSherlock



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSherlock/pseuds/YellowSherlock
Summary: Cosa accade nella mente di John, nel momento in cui realizza di non poter fare più a meno di Sherlock?





	Can't help falling in love

Ti vedo concentrato sulle tue carte e non ho il coraggio di disturbarti.  
Fai dei movimenti precisi, e il tuo aleggiare tra un appunto e l’altro, tra il microscopio e il laptop, mi ricordano una danza lenta ed armoniosa:  
ti alzi dalla sedia girevole e in due passi sei accanto alla scrivania, togli la tua giacca con estrema eleganza e la lasci cadere verso le tue braccia tese all’indietro, essa scivola e in un gesto sapientemente studiato, continui a non guardarla e l’appoggi sulla prima sedia che ti capita sotto tiro, tenendo cura che non si sgualcisca.  
Continui concentrato sul tuo obiettivo, fai alcuni passi indietro con le mani nei fianchi, ti pieghi leggermente in avanti per poter osservare bene dal microscopio quel campione di sangue trovato sull’ultima scena del crimine studiata insieme.  
Alzi la testa e dalla mia prospettiva su questo divano, riesco a vedere i muscoli delle tue spalle contrarsi, poi fai un gemito di disapprovazione, e ti tocchi il collo per cercare di alleviare il dolore ed il peso di questa giornata interminabile.  
Congiungi le braccia al tuo petto, tentenni, rifletti, poi inizi a scrivere elementi sul taccuino che ti ho regalato a natale, e ti giri verso di me.  
Mi stai passando nozioni, informazioni, ed io non riesco a sentire nulla di tutto ciò che esce dalle tue labbra, mi limito semplicemente ad osservarle e a provare una fitta allo stomaco ogni volta che mi accenni un sorriso, mentre ti compiaci della tua genialità.  
Ti conosco da poco tempo, e dalla prima volta che ho incontrato il tuo sguardo ho saputo che mi avresti messo a soqquadro la vita.  
Ti cercai su internet e trovai il tuo blog; scorrevo tra gli articoli con foga, ero incredibilmente affascinato al tal punto che fui tentato di non presentarmi all’appuntamento poiché ero intimorito dalla tua capacità di leggere le persone; poi compresi che nella mia vita nessuno aveva tentato di analizzarmi attentamente così come facesti tu, e decisi di mettermi in gioco, di scendere in campo, e perché no, di sfidarti.  
Quando entrai nell’arena, mi sentii subito privo di ogni protezione e muro che avevo costruito, tu toccavi tutte le corde che volevano essere dannatamente sollecitate; mi dicesti che ero un medico, mi sfidasti chiedendomi se fossi il più bravo, mi offristi un posto dove ritornare ad esercitare la mia professione con un pizzico di vita in più. E io accettai.  
Sono riuscito a essere convinto di poterti tenere testa solo per dodici ore, poi le corde pizzicate iniziarono a mettere in moto un meccanismo ormai arrugginito dentro la mia anima, e come un bocciolo ad aprile fiorii in quello che si presentò come il vagito che mi portò davvero alla vita.  
Adesso sono qui, facendo quel che faccio ogni sera da dieci mesi: ti guardo.  
Ti osservo nei dettagli, so tutti i difetti e i pregi della tua pelle, so a quale ora i tuoi occhi cambiano colore: la mattina sono di un verde erba, verso pranzo si scuriscono e tornano azzurri verso il primo pomeriggio; col crepuscolo divengono grigi e poi in un vortice si mescolano mille venature fino a che non sono troppo stanchi e perdono brillantezza.  
Non credevo di poter fare caso a così tanti dettagli, eppure non posso fare a meno di sognare di attraversare i tuoi capelli con le mie dita e tirare via da te quel pensiero dolente che ti ombreggia sul viso; vorrei essere sempre la causa dell’increspatura sul tuo viso, quella che ti porta le rughe agli angoli degli occhi e mostra i tuoi splendidi e curatissimi denti bianchi.  
Continui a parlarmi e io continuo a perdermi nell’osservare e ricordare tutto quello che ti riguarda; nel frattempo ti sei agitato, sei eccitato perché hai unito altri pezzi del puzzle, e io come da un po’ di tempo, continuo a non focalizzare nulla.  
Mi sento incredibilmente stupido, e cerco di reprimermi quando mi ritorna la lucidità, perché sento di poterti amare solo a quest’ora, quando le mie difese sono basse e vere.  
Di mattina sono impegnato nel mio lavoro e per un po’ ti dimentico, a pranzo ti vedo seduto sulla sedia accanto alla mia nella mensa dell’ospedale, e da lì inizia la mia dolcissima discesa agli inferi.  
Penso a quanto tu sia dentro all’ A-team e io sia sempre stato quello che si definisce un supplente, e realizzo che anche se dovessi dichiararti quel che provo, saremmo comunque due individui più lontani che mai.  
Sei fermo.  
In silenzio.  
Mi stai fissando.

“John, mi stai ascoltando?”

“Ehm. Sì, certo . Ovvio.”

Il tuo sguardo è velato dal dubbio e riprendi cercando di ignorare la cosa.

“Dunque, se le impronte sono uguali a quelle nel database IVBN…”

Hai appena sbottonato la prima asola della camicia ed hai rivelato il tuo collo ornato di piccoli nei, penso immediatamente che potrei unirli in una grande mappa, e cercare sulla tua pelle una via d’uscita, magari dalle labbra, tirando il tuo respiro alleviandoti lentamente le pene.  
Ho provato vergogna negli scorsi mesi nel provare questi pensieri eppure adesso non riesco a vestirmi di nulla se non veli formati dalla crescente voglia di sentirti mio.  
Ti sei appena sfilato la cinta dei pantaloni e mentre la arrotoli attorno alla tua mano continui a cullarti su di un piede fissando la parete piena di “ratti”.  
Nel mio intimo sono convinto che tu ti sia accorto di ciò che provo, quindi sei irritato dal fatto che io mi distragga e mi stai per offrire uno spogliarello degno della tua furbizia.

“Jack Melrose, è il ratto più grande!”

lo dici mentre ti sbottoni definitivamente la camicia e la lasci ancora nei pantaloni; il tuo petto adesso è visibile e i tuoi addominali sono in bella vista; mi chiedo come sia possibile che tu abbia un corpo del genere se non muovi neanche un bicchiere. Sei baciato dall’universo.  
Ti pizzichi leggermente sotto al pomo d’Adamo e poi ti porti pollice ed indice alle labbra, come se volessi assaggiare la tua stessa pelle.

Ti liberi definitivamente del viola sbottonandoti un po’ i pantaloni, e poi togli con lentezza le scarpe lasciandole accanto al divano.  
Mentre lo fai le tue gambe continuano la danza di cui prima, e alzi leggermente la gamba del pantalone a sinistra per evitare che ti si blocchi sotto ai piedi.  
Continui a mantenere quella parte del pantalone che ormai sta per cedere essendo libero di ogni costrizione, e intanto ti avvicini di nuovo agli indizi poiché le tue pupille si sono dilatate al massimo.  
Hai scoperto un’ennesimo particolare, e resti lì, per una frazione di minuti.  
Sento che dentro di me l’eccitazione è crescente, e quindi mi alzo cercando di andare in cucina, per preparare la cena.

“Dove vai?”

“La cena.”

“Ah. sì.”

Mi allontano da te velocemente per nascondere quel che è cresciuto nelle parti basse del mio corpo, sarebbe incredibilmente imbarazzante se tu lo scoprissi.

Entro nella cucina e cerco di riordinare portando a spasso il pensiero; tolgo tutte le tue “cianfrusaglie” dal tavolo e guardo nel frigo cosa potrei mai cucinare, a parte pollici, bulbi oculari e quant’altro;

Hai come sempre dimenticato di fare la spesa, dunque esco velocemente cercando di ignorare il fatto che tu adesso sei completamente a petto scoperto, mentre le gambe sono ancora fasciate da quel pantalone che forse ti va davvero lungo, ma che col suo colore nero mette in risalto tutte le ombre delle insenature dei tuoi muscoli.

Inforco il cappotto.

“Mi lasci solo?” Ti rivolgi verso di me.

“Vado a prendere la cena da speedy’s, cosa preferisci?”

“Decidi tu per me, mi fido del tuo gusto.” Mi strizza l’occhio sorridendo e decido definitivamente di darmela a gambe perché ha attraversato la zona rossa dei miei limiti.

Mi copro con i lembi dinnanzi per non suscitare sguardi da speedy’s, magari questo freddo mi congela un po’ gli spiriti e i pensieri.

Prendo del pollo con le patatine, quelle che ami più degli omicidi.  
Pago velocemente ignorando ogni tipo di discorso, ormai la mia mente è fissa a te; non avevo mai assistito a quel momento privato di quando ci si spoglia per liberarsi dalle morse della giornata; non so per quale motivo tu l’abbia fatto dinanzi a me e la cosa mi manda in escandescenza.  
E’ probabile che tu voglia mettermi alla prova dopo aver riso, oggi, quando una donna della scientifica ti ha definito il “sexy detective”.  
Se solo sapessi che il mio era un riso di consenso e non di derisione, dio, cosa diresti mai!  
Gli uomini saggi dicono che è da stupidi precipitarsi, eppure io non riesco a far altro che innamorarmi ogni giorno di te.

Inserisco le chiavi nella serratura e adesso ti ritrovo di spalle, indossi la vestaglia di seta blu e ringrazio dio di rivederti coperto. Non sosterrei di nuov…

oh. Mio. dio.

Ti sei appena girato e non hai avuto la premura di chiudere la cinta della tua vestaglia.  
Indossi degli slip beige che lasciano pochissimo all’immaginazione.  
Mi sento esplodere, credo davvero che tu lo stia facendo di proposito e prego dio di riuscire ancora a rispondere a quelle poche azioni che mi rimangono.

Sono imbambolato con le chiavi ancora ad altezza serratura, benché la porta mi abbia abbandonato minuti prima, e il pollo in busta nell’altra.  
Stropiccio gli occhi e cerco di staccarmi da uno sguardo che potrebbe sembrare inopportuno e malizioso, tu rinchiudi la tua veste e mi sorridi, rigirandoti verso la mappa.  
Hai avuto la tua conferma.  
Hai avuto la tua benedettissima conferma.

Credo di non voler realizzare ciò che è appena successo mi dirigo in cucina, lascio la cena sul tavolo e vado in camera.  
Non ho più fame.

Mi guardi mentre mi defilo velocemente dal soggiorno e non ti lascio neanche il tempo di formulare una domanda che sbatto violentemente la porta.

Sono nella mia camera e mi tolgo il maglioncino, liberandomi dai bottoni della camicia sottostante.  
Strappo con foga le coperte dal letto e mi stendo guardando il soffitto.  
Dai miei occhi iniziano a scendere piccole lacrime pesanti come macigni; mi chiedo perché tu abbia fatto questo stasera, comprendo che è impossibile nasconderti qualunque pensiero ma non aspettavo un tale affronto. E’ come se mi avessi sedotto per poter cadere ai tuoi piedi e farti vincere una scommessa sospesa nell’aria.  
Hai capito che sono attratto da te e penso che anche tu lo sia, perciò cerchi di rendermi difficile il compito di poter guardare altro all’infuori di te.  
Sei egocentrico, lo sei sempre stato, ma almeno in questo avrei voluto un po’ più di calma, di dolcezza, di tempo.

Non sono pronto.  
Non sono pronto ad immaginarmi a letto con un uomo, a sostenere una relazione dopo l’ultimo fiasco.  
A sostenere una relazione con te.

Se dovessi fallire non me lo perdonerei mai, perché non solo perderei l’occasione di averti, ma perderei anche la tua amicizia, che mi ha salvato la vita.

Inizio a piangere più forte, e reprimo i singhiozzi rotolandomi su un fianco e nascondendo il viso tra i cuscini.

Il buio diviene più fondo ed io sento le mie capacità fisiche e mentali abbassarsi; ne approfitto cavalcando l’onda di oscurità che mi sta sulla testa, so che almeno qui non ci sarai tu, e potrò trascorrere delle ore lontano da te, lontano da questa stanza, lontano da Baker Street.

===

Le mie palpebre non riescono a tenersi su, vedo nel buio il Led dell’orologio che segna le ore quattro del mattino.  
Ho i brividi, ma non ho la forza di prendere le coperte e riscaldarmi.  
Seguo il lampeggiare della lucina della sveglia e ricado in un sonno profondo.

===

Ho freddo. Sono all’ennesimo incubo ma sono immobilizzato nel sonno.  
Tremo.  
Ho paura.

===

“Ssssh.”

una voce mi risuona sull’orecchio.  
E’ una voce familiare.  
Una voce che mi stringe i fianchi, che mi striscia con la mano sulla gamba e continua a creare calore per fermare il tremore.  
I miei denti battono violentemente e inizio a sentire la nausea salire.

“Sssh, John.”

“She-sherl ho tana-tantissimo fre-freddo.”

“Sssh. Sono qui. Riscaldati.”

Con una mano mi gira e riesco a posizionarmi con il viso di fronte al suo petto bollente.  
Mi cinge forte e mi copre con il piumone che avevo tirato violentemente via non considerando la questione che se mi fossi addormentato mi sarei automaticamente congelato.

Il calore mi invade lentamente dai piedi, il petto di Sherlock mi fa da cupola e intanto, tra la veglia e il sonno, mi accorgo che mi pone baci leggeri sui capelli.

Impiego poco tempo a far circolare di nuovo il calore nelle mie vene e ricado ancora in un sonno profondo.  
Stavolta senza incubi. Un sonno sereno.

===

Mi risveglio e sono confuso.  
I raggi del sole mi accecano e cerco di ripararmi con i restanti cuscini.  
Mi cullo per cercare di sopportare l’idea di dover affrontare una nuova giornata, e mi porto il lenzuolo sul viso per poter assaporare gli ultimi sbuffi di calore corporeo che devo abbandonare tra poco.  
Sento l’odore di Sherlock e mi sovviene al pensiero immediatamente l’immagine di noi, stanotte, a letto insieme.

E’ stato un sogno?  
Oh.

L’ho sognato.

Il piacere di quel risveglio caldo mi abbandona raffreddandomi completamente.  
L’ho sognato. Non è successo davvero.  
Dio.  
Era così reale! Come è possibile che…  
Oh dio. No. Adesso anche questo.  
Non ne uscirò mai!  
Con che coraggio lo guarderò a colazione?

Cerco di farmi coraggio, faccio una doccia veloce e indosso i miei abiti per il lavoro.  
Un maglioncino blu e un pantalone nero, tiro dal cassetto il naso di plastica; oggi sarò a pediatria per studiare un caso, voglio fare un salto dai dottorclown, è un reparto che mi taglia fuori da ogni situazione superficiale e mi riporta con i piedi in una realtà che mai nessuno dovrebbe conoscere.  
Oncologia pediatrica dovrebbe essere cancellata dai dizionari.  
Si dice che un medico non creda mai in un Dio, per colpa di una deformazione professionale, e sono costretto a confermare.  
Ne dubito anche io quando penso ad un dolore inflitto a qualcuno che a stento sa di essere al mondo.

Prendo la borsa e scendo giù le scale.  
Mi guardo attorno fino a che non arrivo in cucina e trovo Sherlock seduto al tavolo.

“Buongiorno.”

accenno senza rivolgergli lo sguardo.

“A te, John. Dormito bene?”

“Sì, grazie.”

“Ah.”

“Ah?”

“Credevo avessi freddo.”

COSA?! Non stato un sogno, allora!

Inizio a stringere il naso di plastica che si trova ancora tra le mie dita, e poso lentamente la borsa a terra.

“She-Sherlock. Potresti spiegarmi?”

“Cosa?”

“Stanotte…cosa è successo esattamente?”

“Niente, cosa vuoi che debba succedere.”

“Ho ricordi offuscati, sei entrato in camera mia?”

“No. E la tua camera che mi ha costretto ad entrare.”

“Cosa?!”

“Hai lasciato la finestra aperta e la corrente ha iniziato a far cigolare la porta; io ero di passaggio poiché stavo andando a letto e ho visto che non eri coperto.  
Bravo dottore, ti verrà un bel raffreddore. Se sei fortunato.  
Sono entrato a chiuderla e ho visto che tremavi, dunque ti ho coperto ed ho aspettato che smettessi, ma dopo dieci minuti di calore non riuscivi ad ambientarti, e dunque mi sono infilato sotto le coperte per riscaldarti; avevo appena fatto un bagno e quindi avevo ancora addosso i fumi dell’acqua. Ti sei riscaldato e hai ripreso sonno, verso il primo mattino ti ho lasciato perché ti sarebbe risultato strano trovarmi nel letto accanto a te. Spero di non averti dato disturbo, ma in mia difesa posso dire di averti salvato dall’assideramento.”

Alzi la tazza del tè come a voler brindare ad un successo e io resto sotto l’uscio senza parole.  
E’ stato così…così…dolce!  
Non credevo potesse essere così…oh mio dio, splendido.

“Che hai tra le mani?” Mi chiedi

“Oh…le mani, si, certo” scrollo le spalle per cercare di svegliarmi da quello stato di tepore interno “ E’ un naso da clown, oggi ho il turno in pediatria.”

Sorridi.

“Che dolce il dottor Watson.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Tu. Tu sei dolce.”

“Oh no non lo credo proprio.”

“Ah sherlock ti prego! Ti prego, stavolta non contraddirmi. Sei stato…fantastico.  
Non ho parole per esprimerti la mia gratitudine e – mi prendo una pausa per prendere coraggio- sappi che credevo fosse stato un sogno, e non trovarti lì al risveglio mi ha creato una voragine nel cuore.  
Sappi che potrai dormire ogni qualvolta che vorrai con me, non mi darai mai disturbo.  
Mai.  
E…”

i miei occhi iniziano ad arrossarsi, così decido di inforcare il naso e sdrammatizzare.

“Adesso Dottor Birillo deve andare, qualcuno lo sta aspettando.” Reprimo la voce commossa.

Mi sorridi ancora di più e mi guardi con tenerezza.

“Sei così carino con quel naso. Vorrei tanto provarlo.”

“Stasera, al mio ritorno.”

“E poi?”

“E poi ti racconterò come è andata..”

“E dopo?”

“E dopo berremo una cioccolata calda a letto, insieme.”

“E dopo ancora?”

“E dopo ancora vedremo cosa fare. Intanto tu tieniti vivo, entro stasera.”

“Promesso?”

“Promesso.” Mi dici non riuscendo a trattenere una risata esplosiva.

“Allora a più tard…”

“Aspetta.”

“Dimmi.”

“Voglio provare…un-una cosa.”

Ti alzi lentamente e posi sul tavolo la tazza ancora rovente.  
Ti reggi lievemente al legno per poter prendere sicurezza dei tuoi movimenti e con passo leggero e spedito ti avvicini a me.  
Mi togli il naso rosso e mi poni un candido bacio sulla punta del naso vero..  
Me lo rimetti ridendo.

“Adesso puoi andare, Dottore.”

Sorrido e scappo prima di scoppiare a piangere definitivamente.

Ho le forze per affrontare questa giornata.  
Il reparto che mi aspetta.  
Porterò Sherlock nel mio mondo così come lui ha fatto con il suo.

Sono pronto.  
Sei pronto, finalmente.  
Dottore.


End file.
